Forum:Sujestas (Simon)
nonparlor *Esce "nonparlor" es un bon parola? La disionario dise ce "non-" es "ajuntada a un ajetivo per reversa la cualia, o a un nom verbal per indica la asentia de la ata o state". Esta permete "nonjusta" e "noncrede", ma parente no "nonparlor". (E ance no "nonsoldato", cual pare un bon modo de dise "person nonmilitar".) La gramatica ce "non-" "formi ajetivos e nomes cual indica la reversa o manca de un cualia" – un regula pico min restrinjeda, cual pare permete "nonparlor". Simon **si on pote ave nonparla, esce on no pote ajunta -or? e esce on no dise "nonmilitar" sin "person"? jorj **Me gusta tu razona sur "nonparla" + "-or". (Me ia pensa a "non-" + "parlor".) Serta on pote dise "nonmilitar" sin person, ma esta no responde a la demanda sur "nonsoldato". Per prende un otra esemplo, esce "nonprete" es bon? Simon ***me ia vide tu demanda como "nonsoldato es plu bon ca "person nonmilitar". per responde: me no pote trova un tradision de usa "non-" con parolas cual es fundal nomes - sola con ajetivos, incluinte partisipios, o parolas derivada de ajetivos. an engles usa "non-" con nomes en un modo limitada. ma esta sujeste ce "nonparlor" no conveni. lo debe es "nonparlante". ma lo ta refere a algun ci no parla, e no a algun ce no parla un lingua spesifada. donce, la sola solve ta es usa un espresa como "un ci no parla esperanto" o simil. jorj ***(A, pardona – sur "nonsoldato", me ia intende scrive ce lo pare un bon alternativa per "person nonmilitar".) Alga parolas tecnical esiste como "un nonmetal", "un noncondutor" en multe linguas, e me veni de trova "nonabitor", "noncredor" e "nontoleror" ja en nos disionario. "Nonparlor" no pare tan xocante ce nos debe proibi lo, en me opina. Simon ***oce. vera, -or no difere tan multe de -nte en se usa. personal, me prefere "nontolerante", "noncredente", e "nonconduinte" per reteni la coere de la lingua. ma esta pote es un eleje, natural. jorj ***Serta la formas con "-nte" es bon. Ma si on regarda "nonabitor" como "nonabit—or" en loca de "non—abitor", on reteni ancora la coere de la lingua. *posible nos debe inclui nomes en la usa de "non-". lo ta es multe usosa, e serta, lo ta es fasil comprendeda par tota aprendores. nos no nesesa ajunta tota (o cualce) nomes cual pote aseta "non-" a la disionario, car la sinifia es tan clar. cual pensa vos? jorj *Me vide no problem en esta. Tal parolas apare en engles de tempo a tempo per consetas nova cual nos debe representa en elefen. Esta article resente es laxe pertinente a la tema. Simon Alice in a World of Wonderlands Pos la publici de me tradui elefen de Alisia en 2012, on ia invita me a scrive un esajo sur lo, e ance un retrotradui leteral a engles con notas esplicante, per contribui a un libro cual va presenta tal documentos sur tota traduis esistente de Alisia. Aora, la libro ia apare, e me veni de reseta me copia. En fato, lo es tre libros reliada e enorme, con plu ca 2500 pajes en soma. La volum prima presenta la esajos, numero du ave la retrotraduis, e la volum tre (la plu grande, con plu ca 1000 pajes) lista detalias bibliografial. Me es vera impresada par la cualia de la tipografia e de la articles contenida; me va leje los con interesa grande – e tra un tempo longa! Simon *Lodas per la tu ateni! jorj *Bon fada, Simon. Tu merita la lodas! Guido (talk) Aprosima Sur la sujeto resente de "aprosima", nos ave "sirca" ja. Guido (talk) *Si, ma lo sinifia "approximately", no "approximate". On no pote usa lo per tradui "not approximate" en la defini de "esata". Simon *Esta es vera Guido (talk) disionario *Me sujesta ce "Er" sinifia sola la Republica de Er, e ce lo no inclui Er Norde. Esta segue la usa ofisial en engles. Per nomi la isola, nos pote dise "la isola de Er". Simon **bon, me acorda. ma tu no crede ce nos debe dona Er a la eres? :o) jorj **Un demanda grande, e me no risca responde er-osa… Simon *Jorj, me vide ce tu tradui la pronom-sujunta "who" como "cual" e no "ci" en multe definis, pe: "un ofisial cual supravide la rituos de la stato". Me divina ce esta es sola un era. Ma tu usa "cual" ance per animales, pe: "un animal cual come sola plantas", per cual la gramatica recomenda "ci". Cisa "ci" es sola usada per animales peti e amable? Simon **me no ia nota esta era. me va atenta no fa lo en la futur! me no vide lo como un era grande, spesial con animales. posible, "cual" es la pronom plu jeneral? ma serta, en la disionario, nos debe es coreta a alga veses. donce, me ave tu! :o) jorj **Si, "cual" pote es plu jeneral, usable cuando on no es serta, per esemplo. Simon *Sur la defini xef cual me ia ajunta a "enclui", vide en esta discute vea, do nos ia introdui la parola. Simon * esta es la om con cual(con ci) me ia viaja ? *Me ta dise "con ci", simil como me ta dise "ci es acel om?". Simon named for/after *Me no es serta ce "el es nomida per se padre" es clar. Lo no apare en tota linguas romanica, an si lo es trovada en espaniol. "Per" regarda la futur e indica un intende (gol, resetor, beneficada, etc), o lo indica la otra cosa en un intercambia. Si on "nomi un cosa per se pais", esta sujesta ce on dona un nom cual va benefica la pais en alga modo nonspesifada. On pote razona ce en "named for/after", on vole dise "per onora", ma alora "onorante" o "recordante" o simil ta es plu bon. E considera ance la simplia de "como": "Los ia nomi la bebe como se avo." Simon *Me prefere usa "como" Guido (talk) *car acel linguas usa "clama" plu ca un parola como "nomi", los no ave multe esemplos clar per nos problem. la preposada usada plu comun es "de" ("el ia es nomida jorj, de se padre). "como" es ance usada. me gusta "per" car la nomi de algun con la nom de un otra es normal "con la intende de benefica...". posible on debe usa un espresa plu clar, como "el ia es nomida per onora se padre", "... per recorda se padre", "ytterbium ia es nomida per onora la site en sveria". nota ce "per" es normal ala - si on usa la nom de un otra person o cosa, on nomi lo con esta como tu intende. jorj *La problem con "per" es ce lo indica ance otra intendes plu direta de la nomi: "per claria", "per esemplo", "per du semanas strana", "per persones estra la urbe", etc. Me no comprende bon tu frase final: si on nomi iterbio per onora la vileta Ytterby, la intende de la nomi no es la vileta mesma; la intende es onora la vileta. Simon *vera, me intende ce "per" pote es un corti usosa per "per onora" e simil. "per" ave la sinifia "intende per benefica," no? e "onora" es un tipo de benefica, no? donce "per Ytterby" es bon, no? (no dise "no"). me no vide como on pote confusa la usa de "es nomida per" o "nomi el per" entre "me padre" o "la vileta" e "claria", "esemplo", o "semanas strana". en fato, me vide plu confusa con "como": "me nome el "jorj" como se padre" - "I named him jorj as his father". plu mal: "me nome el como se padre" - "I named him as his father". jorj *Probable tu ave razona. Sin duta tu es plu abituada a esta usa de "per", car lo es comun en tu dialeto de engles. En Britan, nos dise normal "named after", e "named for" es multe rara. La sinifias de la preposadas es partal determinada par la otra parolas cual acompania los, e la fasilia de reconose relata partal a la grado de abitua. Simon *Cisa nos ta pote dise "me nomi el Jorj, (la) mesma como se padre"? Guido (talk) *Acel es un bon formula, ma lo no solve la situa plu comun en cual on vole dise ce un person o cosa "ia es nomida per" un otra. Me pensa ce "per onora" e "per recorda" es la elejes la plu bon (e on pote corti los a "per", si on prefere). Un problem peti es ce los sujesta ce la person onorada o recordada ia mori ja a la tempo de la nomi, an si esta no es sempre vera. Simon *un sujeste (final?): permete ce la scrivor/parlor eleje la preposada. preposadas en lfn es multe flexable, e nos no nesesa crea un espresa fisada per tota situas. jorj *Jeneral vera, ma "named for/after" es un conseta alga esata, e me ta prefere ce lo apare en la disionario en un forma o un otra – an si parlores resta libre per eleje otra maneras de espresa. Cisa la solve es tan simple como ce nos ajunta "nomi(da) per" a la article "nom" en la disionario. Tal, si algun es confusada par la espresa, el pote xerca e trova la sinifia. Simon frugal *frugal = cost-effective? **posible. los difere poca, ma la sinifias covre partal jorj **pos plu pensa, me opina ce "frugal" es un cualia de persones, e "cost-effective" es un cualia de ativia comersial. jorj **Me acorda. "Nonperosa" sufisi normal per tradui "cost-effective", e on pote dise "comersial nonperosa" si on vole clari. Simon *"frugal" inclui ance cosas. En dision. "frugal (fr¡´gel) adjective 1. Practicing or marked by economy, as in the expenditure of money or the use of material resources. See synonyms at sparing. 2. Costing little; inexpensive: a frugal lunch. * donce Simon es coreta :-) **Me acorda ce ance un cosa pote es "frugal": "un come frugal" es un come par (o en la manera de) "un person frugal". Ma la discute asi ia es esce "frugal" pote tradui "cost-effective". "Frugal" prosimi a "avar", ma "cost-effective" conteni plu la idea de "bon valua per la mone paiada". Simon **Perce no simple "de bon valua"? Guido (talk) **Acel vade bon en alga situas, ma no en tota, pe "a cost-effective analysis" o "cost-effective maintenance". **Cisa "de bon custa"? O es esta la mesma como "de bon valua"? Guido (talk) **En franses, on dise "d'un bon rapport coût-performance / coût-efficacité": la idea xef es la relata entre la custa paiada e la valua resetada. An tal, en multe contestos, "cost-effective" es un parola cortes per "profitosa". Simon *es du elejes: ** usa frugal per persones, e de bon custa o valua per otras ( un manteni de bon custa) ** usa frugal per la du, no confusa ta resulta como en engles : un om frugal e un rexerxa, analise frugal -- alinimah spele de nomes propre en la disionario *Me es surprendeda par la speles de "Golfo de Aqabah" e "Canal de Suways", ma los pare segue la regulas per nomes propre arabi. Car los es en la disionario, esce los debe es "Acaba(h?)" e "Suais"? Simon ** "q" es consonante arabi ; me sujesta, simil a iraci, nos usa "acaba". *** Un "c" ia es la spele cual me ia espeta vide, serta. Simon\ **me ia usa esta speles car los es contenida en paises arabi, simil a "mar de alaska" e otras. si nos vole usa sola speles "pur" en la disionario, cual nos fa con la nomes, pe, de la statos e provinses de SUA e Canada cual me ia ajunta ier? jorj ***Me pensa ce tota de estas es oce en la speles cual tu ia ajunta. La razona per me surprende ia es mera ce esta es un regula nova a cual me no ia es ja abituada. Simon *lo es un regula antica, e nos ia discute lo en la pasada: nomes propre de persones no es cambiada (ma es trascriveda como la modo internasional la plu comun); nomes de locas interna de un nasion - la mesma aplica; nomes de locas cual esiste estra un nasion spesifada es cambiada a un spele (o an un forma) de lfn. **Si. La regula es vea, ma lo no ia apare en la disionario a ante (o apena). Simon *ma la aplica es multe difisil. per esemplo, cuasi tota mares es internasional, ma multe ave nomes de persones; donce, on debe reteni (en me opina) la forma de la nom de la person. **Si, lo es multe difisil. En un lingua construida, la me tende jeneral es prefere cambia tota tal formas per segue la sistem de spele e fonolojia resetante, como aveni en esperanto. Ma serta esta no es la regula en elefen. Simon *esce la golfos de suwais e aqabah sufisinte arabi? me no sabe. si vos prefere suez e acaba, me no ave un problem con los. a la otra lado, nos ave aora "hauaii" en loca de "hawaii". me sujeste ce nos cambia lo a la nom engles. **Si, "Hawaii" es bon. (E car lo ia es cuasi la sola stato de la SUA en nos disionario tra tempo longa, me suspeta ce me ia deveni abituada a la non''regula ce nos cambia la speles de tal nomes.) Simon *si cualcun ave sujestes per la nomes de cosas jeografial - un colie de regulas plu esata, posible - me ta gusta los! me ia pensa de seque la elejes usada en italian o espaniol per evita la dole de testa. :o) jorj **Regretable me no ave sujestas per ofre a esta momento. Me sabe ce me ia vide otras labora sur la problem sin susede :) Simon * En pasa, esce nos sempre cambia la nom propre, pe Benazir Bhuto a "sin simil Bhuto" ??? me pensa no!! --alinimah ** Serta, no. On no tradui nomes propre de persones. E nun ia sujesta lo. Simon *Alo, amis! En turkes, la consonante "c" es prononciada como "g" en "age" engles . La xef es Recep Teyyep , es scribada noncambiada o Rejep o Redjep o Recep(pronun. Redjep) per clari ??! --alinimah. **La regulas dise: "Cuando la spele de un nom no permete ce on divina fasil la pronunsia, nos recomenda indica prosima la pronunsia entre brasetas reta." On pote scribe "Recep Tayyip Erdoğan" taiíp árdoan, per esemplo. Simon categorias alga sujestes per la categorias: *sutraes ** -nonvertebrato ("animal" sufisi?) ** Si, probable. Ma cisa nos nesesa la categoria "inseto". Simon ***o "artropodos (inc. insetos, aracnidos, miriapodes, e crustaseos)"? jorj ***e "moluscos (inc. caracoles, limasas, polpos, e calamares)"? jorj ****Bon! Ambos es aora ajuntada. Simon *ajuntas: ** +retil (lezardos, serpentos, tortugas, crocodiles, etc) ** +amfibio ** +dinosauro ** +jeolojia ** +lege (inc politica, governa, judi) ** +istoria (inc arceolojia) *** Asi on debe distingui nomes de cosas cual ia esiste istorial, e parolas tecnical usada par istoristes e arceolojistes moderna. A presente, nos ave la indica "(en istoria)" en definis de parolas de la spesie prima. "Arceolojia" pare implica sola la spesie du. Tu pote clari tu intende? Simon ***si, me intende ambos. me no vide un bon razona per separa los. jorj ***Ma los es cosas diferente. La parola per un util usada per un arceolojiste o la nom de un periodo de istoria no es cosas "en istoria". La eticetas en disionarios distingui normal esta du consetas. Simon ***a, aora me comprende tu intende. ma cual es esta "utiles" de arceolojia? me sujeste ce los es la mesma utiles usada per otra ativias. me no intende ave un categoria per los. ma posible nos nesesa un categoria jeneral per utiles (e aparatos)? ***Utiles de arceolojia es paletas :) Ma tu comprende "util" en modo tro leteral: me ia vole refere vera a tota ''termas tecnical de arceolojia, de cual la plu es ideas consetal, no fisical. La categoria "istoria (inc arceolojia)" ta conteni la termas tecnical de istoristes e arceolojistes. An tal, cisa nos no ave un cuantia sufisinte de estas per merita un categoria. La cosa importante es distingui esta de la categoria de nomes per ojetos e abituas anticin. Me suporta forte la idea de un categoria per utiles e aparatos. Simon ** +antropolojia (inc psicolojia, sosiolojia) ** +arte (inc pinti, fotografia, sculta, teatre, sinema) *claris: ** sporte (inc juas) ** veste (inc moda, cose) ** musica (inc dansas, strumentos) ** mitolojia (inc fables, superstisios) ** biolojia (inc jenetica, ecolojia) Eselente. Me ia ajunta tota de estas, incluinte "istoria" (car lo va es serta usosa pos cuando nos ia clari se intende). Me ia usa la nom "politica" en loca de "lege". La categoria "nonvertebrato" es ancora asetada, car lo es multe usada; nos pote sutrae lo pos sutrae se usas. Simon *bon! (ma nota ce me no conose cuando me va ajunta los!) jorj vocabulo *amoci = run amok, go berserk, rampage **me sujeste "furia". jorj **Bon, ma esce "rampage" no implica ance ce on move furiosa e violente tra un loca? **en franses e italian, "furia" inclui la sinifia "rampage". posible la defini en la disionario debe es ance estendeda. plu, on pote dise "core (o otra verbo) furiosa". jorj *uniforma + regular **bon jorj *calendario + timescale **bon jorj *pos corta = soon (= "pos tempo corta") **bon jorj determinantes *Me opina ce nos debe regarda "propre" como un determinante de similia, como "mesma", "otra", e "tal". La strutur de la espresa "se propre sala" es multe simil a lo de "la mesma sala". E cuando un nom es ja segueda par otra ajetivos, la pone ance de "propre" pos lo deveni nonoportun. Simon **multe bon sujeste! jorj *Ante multe tempo, nos ia solve la problem de "me vole es forte" par ajunta "la" ante la determinante de posese. Lo ta es un estende peti e natural si nos ta pote usa esta metodo per formi ance pronomes de posese: "La tu esplica es plu clar ca la me"; "me ia trova me libros, ma tu no ia trova la tus"; "vos ia trova vos libros, ma nos no ia trova la noses". (Cisa on no nesesa plurali estas: "la tu" e "la nos" ta pare egal clar en la situa.) Simon **permete ce me pensa per alga tempo sur esta. jorj **me esita alga, ma la tu sujeste pare bon (e multe natural). me es sola temeda par la posible de problemes cual nos no vide aora! tu pote deside! :o) jorj **Si on no proba, on no trova… La sola problemes cual me vide es ce la plural de "la vos" es la mesma como la plural de "la vose", e ce la plural de "la se" es la mesma como "la 6". Ma estas es no plu ambigua ca "mine" en engles. E en fato, lo suporta la idea ce on nesesa plurali esta pronomes, car la situa indica ja lo a cual on refere. Simon **esce tu intende "...ce on no nesesa plurali..."? en me opina, nos debe NO plurali los en cualce caso. "la me", etc, es espresas spesial o nonvariante. e on pote dise ancora "los de me", etc, o repete la nom (pe, "me casa es plu grande ca tu casa"). alora, on ave nunca cualce problemes con "voses" e "ses". jorj ***Si, me ia intende "ce on no nesesa plurali", pardona. Simon **me nota ce frases como "la me vole es plu bon" ta es ambigua! esta cambia ta nega la usa de "la me", etc, per clari esta frases. jorj ***A, tu razona bon. Txa. La sola otra idea cual me ia ave per esta es "plu clar ca me lo" e "vos no ia trova vos los", ma me no gusta lo. Simon ***a alga veses, me pensa ce nos ia debe eleje formas diferente per la determinantes de posese. alga persones ia demanda per los en la pasada, ma me ia desira manteni un forma creolin. la problem ia comensa car lfn no ave un modo per clari jerundios. txa. posible nos pote inventa un solve en la futur? jorj